


Between A Wall and a Hard Jango

by Miandraden1



Series: What A River [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Filthy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miandraden1/pseuds/Miandraden1
Summary: Filth, pure.Part of the On This River I Float universe, but not necessary to read that to enjoy this at all.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: What A River [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Between A Wall and a Hard Jango

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the JangObi Shenanigans Discord for inspiring me to write my first smut. Been informed it is pretty good.

It was not that Obi-Wan was against this, or that he was unattracted to Jango, but Jango had taken one look at his flushed cheeks and walked, almost menacingly, into his space. Even armor on armor, being trapped against the wall like this, a leg between his, pressing, and the skin of Jango's face flush against his, hot air against his ear was- it was quite something.

"I'm going to fuck you," Jango said, chuckling when Obi-Wan let out a whimper at that. Jango bit into his ear, enjoying the surprised squirms of the armored body between him and the wall. "Any objections?"  
And Obi-Wan, well, this was a terrible idea, for a multitude of reasons, but the rough voice in his ear, the tingling down his back and his loud beating heart only had one answer to that. " _Please_."

Several buckles of his armor came loose, as Obi-Wan held onto Jango's back, and he felt them give way and drop. And then Jango gave him a proper push, again against the wall, as he stepped back. Brown eyes dark, intent on him, as Jango took away away his own armor. Obi-Wan fumbled with some pieces, as he hadn't in long time, unable to look away from that gaze. Pieces kept falling, and then Jango was pushing down his blacks, bearing his muscled chest and shoulders, his defined figure down to his stomach, going into a haired V and oh, oh, Jango was, he only used his blacks under-

And then he was there, right against him, tearing down _Obi-Wan's_ blacks, because he had been paralyzed for a moment there, just looking, and the wall was chilly and his front was _hot_ , and Jango was tearing at anything that came in his way, going down, leaving behind electrified tingling skin, and Obi-Wan could only stand there, trying desperately to get his heart under control, staring at the ceiling because he knew the image of Jango undressing him would be dizzying, as if he wasn't dizzy already, and then a strong, hot, rough hand took hold of him and " _Awh_!", and Jango swallowed that sound, mouth against his, kissing, a hand on his hair, holding his head still, chest against chest, a line of heat against his stomach-

And then Jango kissed down his chin, along his jaw, leaving Obi-Wan gasping into the air. The hand holding his head up let go just as Jango bit into his neck, and Obi-Wan moaned, let his head hit the wall, just as a hand slid over his cheek and two fingers entered his mouth. Obi-Wan closed his lips around them and sucked, running his tongue over rough callouses.

"Ben'ika," Jango murmured, voice thick, sounding amused, "I can already tell, you're so good for me." And then Jango nipped at his ear, as the fingers left Obi-Wan's mouth and the hand holding him left abruptly, both now running up his thigs, the right one leaving a wet trail, pulling them apart, Jango's legs finding a space, and then his ass was squeezed. A hand held onto Obi-Wan's hip while the other found his hole and fingers played themselves in- "Oh Fo- fuck! _Jango_..."

"What's that, Ben'ika?" Jango asked, thrusting against Obi-Wan stomach, his two fingers working slowly in, then a little bit out, in, finding a short rhythm marked by Obi-Wan's strangled noises. "You want me to stop?"

"N-no, this is- quite, uhm- this is _perfect_ ," Obi-Wan said, voice breathy.

"Perfect?" Jango pushed those two fingers deep, quickly. 

  
"Ah! Oh, amha, yes, _yes_."

Jango bit Obi's lower lip, pulling back, and sucking three of his own fingers. Obi's eyes widened, then Jango curled the two fingers inside him and Obi-Wan moaned loud, squeezing his eyes shut, his noises dragged out as Jango pulled out his hand. Jango took out his three, now wet, fingers and worked them in quickly. "Jaaango _-oh_! Ah!"

Jango pushed against Obi-Wan's stomach, curling, spreading his fingers. Obi-Wan kept moaning. "I like your sounds, Ben'ika." Jango nipped at his neck, and whispered, "I think you're ready for me." He gave a last wide thrust into Obi with his fingers, "Oah!", before pulling them out and grabbing Obi-Wan's knees and taking him up the wall, accomodating himself under.

Jango pushed in, pulling Obi-Wan down carelessly, grabbing onto his hips and groaning as Obi-Wan let out a yell and grabbed onto his shoulders. Jango worked him roughly, each thrust crashing Obi-Wan's hipbones against the wall, pushing rhythmic sounds from the bottom of Obi-Wan's lungs. Jango began making strangled sounds, so he bit down _hard_ on Obi-Wan's shoulder, startling a desperate yell from his lover, his hard breathing loud against Obi-Wan's ear. Soon it was only the noises Obi-Wan couldn't keep down, the sound of skin and against skin, of skin against metal.

Jango let out a laugh, an idea striking, latching now into Obi-Wan's neck, and braced his hands, pushing Obi-Wan's legs up, and up, never faltering in his thrusts, if anything, going faster, excited, as Obi-Wan's knees touched the wall on either side of him. Obi-Wan's fingers grabbed Jango's hair, as he babbled sounds, whimpering, whining, not making any sense. Suddenly, Obi-Wan tensed, and his legs clenched down, and Jango had to hold on tighter to keep the position, his stomach going wet with Obi-Wan's come, Obi-Wan's insides _squeezing_ , and Jango gave a mighty thrust and then held on for a moment, not moving, feeling, Obi-Wan spasming.

They waited a moment. Obi-Wan let put a small, heady, tired sound, and Jango grinned viciously against his neck. "A little more, Ben'ika." Jango pulled himself almost completely out, and went right back in, rough and without rhythm, just pushing savagely and breathing through his mouth, giving everything.

Obi-Wan whimpered loud with each thrust, and Jango gave him one, two, and a last one in, groaning loud, twitching and spilling inside Obi-Wan, his arms going lax and letting Obi-Wan's legs fall down, both of them leaning against the wall, sweaty, spent, lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Feeding the Discord


End file.
